


restless rest of the rightful knight

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Stony Week 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Stony Week 2019, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve has his moments. Moments where he's happy and carefree. Moments where he's sad and grumpy. And moments where his very happiness makes him just a little moodier than he realizes. That's when hugs come into play - the best remedy to it all.Stony Week 2019 Day #3, prompt #2: "any excuse to get me to hold you"Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fill, A3: "Free Space"





	restless rest of the rightful knight

**Author's Note:**

> New entry for the Stony week! Once again betad by the great QueenMaeve! Thank you dear!
> 
> Today I present to you Ace Steve :-)
> 
> 🖤💌💟💜
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

For as long as he could remember, Steve had never been interested in sex. Relationships, love, having someone they could call theirs in the sweetest of ways and the butterflies that went with it - yes, that he'd always wanted, had always longed for. Sex was a different matter entirely and one that made him supremely uncomfortable if not panicky. 

The serum didn't change that, just as it didn't change anything about his personality. It didn't change who he was, it only allowed him to survive long enough for him to arrive in another time and place where who he was had a name and a community that supported it. 

Asexual. 

Google was a wonder of discoveries for Steve. A well of information that eventually led him to an epiphany tinted with disbelief. 

In between researching Jurassic Park and the Watergate Scandal, Steve found the word that had always been on the tip of his tongue but could never get out. He'd found about aces and found he wasn't alone, had never been alone. 

He wished his skinny sickly self had known that, had embraced that fact and let it empower him instead of thinking his lack of sexual desire was just another abnormality about himself, another reason to not like himself. He wasn't alone and more than that, he wasn't lonely anymore either. 

Tony. Tony Stark, the man in the suit and the honey browns that had his back 24/7; his heart at all times, too. 

Accepting himself wasn't at the top of Steve's priority with the life he'd been thrown back into right after waking up and yet, when things with Tony had escalated until it became obvious that no one else in the room mattered, Steve had stuttered and blushed. He'd brushed the back of his neck and talked with a voice Tony barely heard. 

Only to see Tony smile at him with tearful eyes, happy Steve had trusted him enough, relieved he had one less area of their lives he could fuck up in. His words. 

It seemed too easy and even today, years after the fact, Steve still had moments where he wasn't sure all this was totally real. Moments he spent watching his husband and kid play in the backyard, oblivious to the world and Steve's inner surprise, always coming back. 

He would go out and join them when his eyes started to get misty and wrap himself in one of Tony's old college hoodies - those things were so huge he always chuckled thinking of how the man would have looked in them as his scrawny college self. 

He'd sit on the steps of the porch and laugh at Tony faking a fall so Peter could pass and score. Happiness must look like this, Steve always told himself in those moments. 

Google must have had this exact picture embedded under the wiki definition of it - that of Tony with freshly cut grass and smudges of dirt marring his clothes and of Peter's arms flailing in the air as his dad took a hold of him and brought him down on his lap to tickle him crazy. 

That of Tony's eyes catching Steve's above the boy's head and smiling knowingly. 

The feeling of Tony's arms around Steve's shoulders once he'd distracted Peter long enough to come sit by his side. The look in Tony's eyes filled with the same softness he always had when he looked at Steve or Pete. 

Tony would then wedge his chin in Steve's neck, and mumble in the air behind his ear, "You doing this on purpose, huh? I can't resist that face you know that?" 

"What face?" Steve would smile, grin even. 

"The introspective one. The one that says you're having too many memories coming back all at once."

Steve would whisper in an exaggerated impression of Peter when he thought he was on to something, "You know me too well, it's actually scary. I think I need another hug f--" 

And Tony would laugh, "Not pretty to try and guilt-trip me like this Mr. Stark," but he would do it anyway, always. "Any excuse to get me to hold you, right?" 


End file.
